<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>where our eyes are never closing, our hearts are never broken by lazyfish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204349">where our eyes are never closing, our hearts are never broken</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish'>lazyfish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:22:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazyfish/pseuds/lazyfish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi's spring cleaning brings up memories.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>where our eyes are never closing, our hearts are never broken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Bob?”</p><p>“Hey, Hunter.” She looked up from the fan of photos spread around her, pink blooming across her cheeks.</p><p>“Dare I ask?”</p><p>“I’m doing some spring cleaning.”</p><p>“It’s February.”</p><p>“Yes, well…” Bobbi sighed. ”Sitting at home doing nothing is driving me insane.”</p><p>Hunter picked his way through the sea of photos, careful not to step on them. There was barely enough space in the center for him to squeeze in next to Bobbi, but he managed. “I think maybe this is what they call nesting.”</p><p>“Nesting is supposed to be finishing the nursery or obsessively organizing the kitchen. Not going through every old photo you own,” Bobbi grumbled. </p><p>“You’ve never been much for doing what you’re supposed to,” Hunter said, hiding his smile in her hair as he smoothed one hand over her rounded stomach.</p><p>Bobbi’s hand covered his, and they stayed that way for a few moments as Hunter took a closer look at the photographs. He hadn’t realized they had so many; when they’d received their belongings from Coulson they’d been neatly packed, but not organized whatsoever. There had been a photo here, a photo there - and of course, there were some they had taken in years since leaving.</p><p>“I didn’t know we had this one,” he said, reaching to pick up a photo of himself. He was young, sunburn painted over his face as he squinted at the camera. It had been taken a few months after he enlisted, and a few weeks after he had been stationed in Afghanistan. </p><p>“I had a copy of it on a thumb drive. Printed it a few months ago.” Bobbi took the picture from him gently. </p><p>“You like it?”</p><p>“I just wish I had gotten to see you smile like that.” She shrugged, and Hunter was glad he couldn’t see her face. He didn’t want to see the disappointment there.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Stop it.” Bobbi turned just enough to press a kiss to his cheek. “I love your smile now. I just - you were so young. And…” </p><p>And then he had gone to war.</p><p>“Where are the pictures of baby Bob?” he asked, switching the subject.</p><p>“Here.” She leaned over, but couldn’t quite make it with her belly in the way. Hunter reached around her to grab the photo of Bobbi.</p><p>Bobbi and <em>Mack</em>.</p><p>His throat closed, and Hunter closed his eyes, trying to control the burning. Some days it was easy to forget they had left a life behind; some days he was happy without even a hint of a ghost peeking over his shoulder. Those days had become fewer and further between as the baby’s due date approached, but today he had <em>almost</em> managed not to think about the team.</p><p>“I was thinking maybe we could make a photo album,” Bobbi said, running a hand through Hunter’s hair. “Even if the baby’ll never be able to meet them, at least…”</p><p>“At least it’s something.” Hunter opened his eyes again, the knot in his chest loosening when he managed to actually look at the picture. Mack and Bobbi were both grinning from ear to ear, and the man on Mack’s other side was mid-laugh.</p><p>“Who’s this one?”</p><p>“HYDRA,” Bobbi said tightly.</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>“I’ll cut him out.”</p><p>“Whatever you want to do, love.” Hunter brushed a kiss on Bobbi’s temple. “Do we have any of Iz?”</p><p>“All of those,” Bobbi said, gesturing to a section of the floor.</p><p>Again, there were more photos than Hunter expected - him and Izzy, Bobbi and Izzy, the three of them together, a few with Vic, a few alone…</p><p>“God, I miss her.” This time Hunter didn’t even bother trying to blink back the tears.</p><p>“Me too,” Bobbi whispered. </p><p>“I miss all of them,” Hunter admitted, snagging a group photo of them and the team from one of the haphazard piles Bobbi had created. It was rare all of them got together in one shot, but this one had them and Mack, and Daisy and Trip, all sprawled out in the lounge on the base. A board game sat between all of them, but they weren’t playing anything by the looks of it.</p><p>“I don’t remember this.”</p><p>“Neither do I.” Bobbi turned the photo over - it was an original - but there was nothing written on the back to jog their memory.</p><p>“Wonder if they do,” Hunter mused. None of them had known, then, everything that lay ahead of them. They hadn’t known Trip would die, or Daisy would get superpowers, or Bobbi and Hunter would leave.</p><p>They hadn’t known, so they were just smiling.</p><p>“I don’t want to think about it,” Bobbi said.</p><p>“I like the idea of a photo album.” Hunter ran his thumb under Bobbi’s eye, catching a tear that was about to drip down her cheek. “It’ll be nice to have all the memories in one place.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Bobbi traced a finger along his jaw, and Hunter turned to press a kiss into the palm of her hand. “But it’s not the same.”</p><p>Hunter kissed her hand again. “No, it’s not. But we’ll make do.” They always had.</p><p>“Help me put these away more neatly?”</p><p>“Of course.” Hunter began gathering the photos into stacks. Bobbi had already mostly organized them by person, so it was quick work to tidy them. Mack’s pile was the tallest, followed by Izzy’s.</p><p>“We don’t have any photos of May,” Bobbi informed him as they finished. She picked up the solitary photo of Coulson in their possession. It was blurry and dark, and Hunter only recognized the older man out of process of elimination.</p><p>“I can draw her,” Hunter said with a smirk. “Or we could probably look up a mugshot.”</p><p>“Hunter!”</p><p>“Kidding,” he laughed. “C’mon. Up.” He stood first, then offered his hand to Bobbi. She pulled herself up, then sighed as she looked at the photos on the floor.</p><p>“Don’t get all mopey,” Hunter said, even though he was inclined to mope a little himself. “We’re going to make new memories, right?” <em>Better memories</em>, he wanted to promise. He couldn’t yet, though; there was still so much they didn’t know.</p><p>“Right,” Bobbi answered softly. A moment later, she frowned. “Have our baseboards always been this dirty?”</p><p>Hunter smiled.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Written for the effervescent Teresa/@doctorclairefraser as a prize for Earth vs Space!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>